


First Kiss

by Binsung09



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Bang Chan is mentioned, Best Friends, Boyfriends, Changbin is a tease, Felix is a good friend, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Hyunjin is there for a few seconds, Jisung gets jealous, M/M, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Soft Seo Changbin, Swearing, binsung, ish, lots of fluff, non idols, not much, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binsung09/pseuds/Binsung09
Summary: Jisung has never had his first kiss





	1. The kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Summary is trash as usual but ummmm  
> I don't know what this is. I just started writing and writing then, boom.... This happened.... So... Yeah enjoy   
> (and everything in this one chapter is rushed... Really rushed but eh)

"hyung, have you ever kissed anyone before?" Jisung asked. Changbin was taken aback by Jisung's question that he nearly choked on his juice 

"w-what?" Changbin said, coughing 

"you know, like, on the lips. And not like those small little kisses you receive at like, 5. I'm talking about a real kiss" Jisung said flopping on the couch 

"I gathered that.. But, why do you wanna know?" Changbin asked, sipping his juice

"well.... Because I-.... " 

"You.....?" 

"I've never kissed anyone, okay?" Jisung admitted. Changbin felt the strong urge to laugh but he didn't want to

"y-you... Han Jisung.... Never kissed anyone?" Changbin asked. Jisung nodded and Changbin couldn't deal. He started laughing and Jisung scoffed

"hyuung" Jisung whined "stop laughing, it's not funny" He finished 

"oh but it is" Changbin said, still cracking up. Jisung crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. He waited for Changbin to finish laughing before he continued 

"okay.... Okay, I'm good" Changbin said collecting himself 

"hyung, it's sad. I've never had my first kiss and I'm already 18" Jisung pouted 

"I could kiss you" Changbin said. Now it was Jisung's turn to laugh 

"oh please, stop joking around" Jisung said, slightly out of breath

"I'm being serious" 

"hyung.... You're my best friend, why.... Wh-"

"that's exactly why. You're my best friend, I'm yours. Having your first kiss with your best friend could mean a lot, you know" Changbin crossed his arms

"b-but, it's.... Weird" Jisung said 

"you're cute" 

"STOP" 

"I mean it, you're adorable" 

"HYUNG" 

"what's up  _sungie._ Wait, YOU'RE RED" Changbin said, chuckling

"you fucking evil motherfucker. YOU KNOW what that does to me" Jisung whined, covering his tomato like face in his hands. 

"I don't know how me complimenting you makes you like this" Changbin said removing Jisung's hands from his face 

"it's not JUST complimenting me. You make me all soft and whatever bullshit this is called" Jisung said pointing to his face 

"it's called blushing" 

"yeah, that. Just, stop. I can't deal with this rapid heart beat" Jisung said, placing his hand on his heart. Changbin raised an eyebrow and looked directly in Jisung's eyes 

"why is your heart beating so fast then?" Changbin asked, going closer to Jisung's face 

"cuz.... You-" Jisung said. His breath hitched as Changbin's lips were inches away from his own 

"can I?" Changbin asked. Jisung looked at his lips and Changbin took that as a yes. He leaned in and kissed Jisung soft and slow. His lips fitting in his own, perfectly. His lips soft and plump. Jisung felt his heart beat faster and faster and his face heat up.  Changbin pulled away with a smile on his face and sat down comfortably. 

"so, that was new. You're a good kisser for someone that's never kissed anyone before" Changbin admits

"I-.... Um.." Jisung was silent. "t-that was amazing" he said. He looked over at Changbin and he realized the older was holding in something

"just say it" Jisung scoffed 

"hannie, you're adorable, what the hell" Changbin said squishing the younger's cheeks

"ah, stop it" Jisung said shooing his hands away 

"so, what now?" Changbin asked

"idk, maybe, we eat lunch?" Jisung asked

"no, Jisung, not that. This. Us.... What now?" 

"um.... We're best friends, you kissed me... It was... G-good and now, here we are" Jisung said 

"well okay then, can't wait to tell everyone that you had your first kiss with me" Changbin said standing up 

"DON'T TELL THEM, THEY'LL LAUGH AT ME" Jisung said

"sung, let them laugh, at least your first kiss is with someone you know well" Changbin said

"I could hear the laughter now" Jisung said 

 


	2. Date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, two chapters :D  
> I wrote them both in less than 24 hours and I'm proud cuz, I usually procrastinate A LOT so, enjoy

"Felix, is it weird that I keep thinking about Changbin ever since we um... Kissed" Jisung asked

"no, not really. I mean, he is your best friend and you guys did kiss... Say, do you have a crush on him?" Felix asked. Jisung was about to answer right away but stopped to think 

"exactly what I thought. Just tell him how you feel and it'll all be over" Felix said

"but lix, he's one of my greatest friends, I don't want to ruin out friendship" 

"sung, he kissed you, not the other way around. He OFFERED to kiss you as well and he implied that kissing your best friend is better than kissing any other dude. Therefore, he likes you back" Felix said 

"I never said I liked him tho" 

"bitch please" Felix scoffed 

 

"okay, Felix, I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna confess to Changbin" Jisung said happily 

"okay, enjoy the single life while it lasts. It won't be around for much long" Felix chuckled, Jsung doing the same. He walked over to Changbin and realized that the older was talking to someone. Tall, raven hair, beautiful features, amazing body. What was Changbin doing talking with this guy? 

"hyung" Jisung said with a smile as he tapped his hyung's shoulder 

"yeah, hold on a sec" Changbin said. He went back to talking to the tall and handsome man in front of him and Jisung stayed silent

"I look forward to working with you" the guy said, placing his hand on Changbin's shoulder. Jisung glanced at the hand and rolled his eyes 

"me too. We'll ace it" Changbin said with a smile. The raven head walked away and Changbin turned around to look at Jisung. 

"shit, what's up with y-"

"who's that" Jisung cut him off

"a dude in my class we got paired up to do this big project, no biggie" Changbin said 

"name"

"His name's Hyunjin. Relax Jisung, he's not a bad person" Changbin reassured 

"that's the last thing on my mind" Jisung mumbled before walking away. Changbin sighed and went to class

 

"hey Jisung how'd it g-"

"he's dating someone" Jisung said cutting of Felix

"WHAT?" 

"wait, no, sorry, he's not. I just.... I went over there to tell him how I feel and he was with another dude and the dude put his hand on my Changbin's shoulder and Changbin just smiled and he seemed so unbothered by it" Jisung said, clearly frustrated 

"did you just say, my changbin?" Felix asked, with a smirk 

"I-..... Shut up" Jisung said, face getting hot 

"sung, you do know they could just be friends right?" 

"I don't trust him. He's gonna try and steal Changbin from me" Jisung said

"first of all, you're overreacting, second of all they talked once and third of all, THEY'RE JUST FRIENDS" Felix said "fucking jealousy got the best of you" He finished. Jisung pouted and leaned back into the bench and waited for the bell to ring 

"I'm gonna confess at home. Not here" Jisung said 

"and that's okay sung" Felix said placing his hand on his leg 

 

"hey sung" Changbin said catching up to him

"oh, hey binnie" Jisung realized his mistake and became red "I mean bin" he said quickly 

"binnie? Soft already sungie?" Changbin asked. Jisung covered his face with his hands and looked anywhere but at Changbin

"binnie's a cute nickname for me and sungie is cute for you. We should call eachother that from now o-"

"NO WE SHOULDN'T" Jisung said causing Changbin to laugh 

"I still don't get what you have against cute nicknames or compliments" Changbin said

"makes me soft" Jisung pouted. Changbin resisted the urge to poke his cheek and looked at his shoes 

"you make it hard not to compliment you" Changbin said. Jisung smiled and looked away as well. 

"so, about Hyunjin. Where'd you meet this guy?" Jisung asked

"I told you already. He's in my class, we got paired up and now we're working on a project together. That's it" Changbin said 

"okay okay" Jisung said. They continued walking in silence until Changbin spotted a group of men sitting on the ground smoking and drinking early in the day 

"hyung?" Jisung looked at him and Changbin pulled him in front of him. 

"just keep walking" Changbin said placing both hands on Jisung's hips. The younger completely lost it inside. They walked passed them without making eye contact until someone spoke up

"hey" the tone was harsh and Jisung shivered. Changbin turned around, making Jisung stand next to him, hand around his waist and looked at the 4 men 

"got a dollar?" one of them asked 

"no, I'm sorry but I don't" Changbin said 

"your boyfriend is pretty" one guy said. Jisung felt disgusted. He looked at Changbin and the older rolled his eyes

"I know" Changbin said "have a great day" Changbin said sarcastically as he started walking again along with Jisung

"ugh, I feel uncomfortable" Jisung said 

"hey, at least they didn't try anything weird" Changbin said 

"yeah.... " 

"You have work to do?" Changbin asked

"no, I'm staying on the couch and watching a drama or something. Wanna join?" Jisung asked

"gladly" 

"oh and hyung?"

"yeah"

"your hand" Changbin looked down at his hand and realized that his arm was around Jisung's waist and his hand was rubbing circles into his hip. He silently cursed and removed his hand quickly. Jisung smiled and looked back in front and started walking faster. They got home in no time and Jisung went upstairs to change in more comfortable clothes. He sighed happily and went to sit down on the couch. Changbin, who was in the kitchen, stared at him and inwardly cooed. Jisung was in am oversized shirt with sweatpants way to big for him and Changbin realized, those were his. He smiled to himself and went back to looking for something to eat 

"hyung, you coming?" Jisung asked from the couch

"I'll be right there" Changbin said. He grabbed a bag of chips that was hiding in the cupboard and got two cans of soda and brought them in the living room. He gave one to Jisung and sat down next to him. 

"ou, chips" he said, reaching for the bag but failing to grab it as Changbin moved away, causing Jisung to drop his whole body on Changbin. 

"rude" he said, pouting. Changbin had a sudden urge to kiss his pout away but refrained. 

"hyung, watcha thinking about?" Jisung asked

"you" Changbin said staring directly at Jisung. The younger was taken aback by Changbin's words and looked at him 

"y-you.... W-why?" Jisung stuttered

"not sure" Changbin said raising his hand and cupping Jisung's cheek. "You ruined me, Han Jisung" Changbin said, a smile playing on his face 

"I d-don't understand" Jisung said, leaning into the olders touch

"you... You do things to me" Changbin said dropping the chips and cupping Jisung's other cheek with his hand 

"hyung, you're scaring me. What did I d-" before Jisung could finish his question, Changbin pressed his lips softly against his. Jisung froze at first but melted as Changbin started moving his lips. Changbin pulled away and watched as Jisung's whole face turned red 

"w-why?" Jisung managed to squeak out 

"I know you like me. Ever since I kissed you the other day, I've been realizing a lot of things like how, whenever I call you cute or even say sungie, you turn all red and your heart starts beating. And I asked myself, why would he freak out over that? The answer is simple" Changbin said smiling slightly

"I-I... Y-you.... W-what?" 

"deep breaths sungie" Changbin said

"I-I wanted to tell you t-today hyung a-and... Okay, you want to know why I get all soft and whatever when you call me those?" Jisung asked

"sure" 

"It's because... N-no one has ever really called me cute or adorable and when you do, It's special since it's coming from you. And sungie is what my mom called me and I don't let much people call me that" Jisung said 

"how did you manage to get 10× cuter while telling me a story. Jisung, I'm pretty sure lots of people tell you those things but you choose to ignore them. Am I mistaken?" Changbin asked 

"yes" Jisung said, knowing Changbin was right 

"yeah okay" 

"but, y-you kissed me.... Why?" Jisung asked 

"I thought that was obvious. I like you too, dipshit" Changbin said

"I must be dreaming. Hyung, pinch me" Jisung said closing his eyes and waiting for the pinch, but it never came. He was met with soft kisses on both cheeks and a few kisses on his neck. He opened his eyes and looked at Changbin again 

"it's not a dream sung. This is real life and I want you to be my boyfriend. Is that too much to ask?" Changbin asked

"A LITTLE BIT, YEAH" Jisung yelled 

"I know you want to" 

"this is suddenly the weirdest confession ever. Yes, binnie, I want to be your boyfriend" Jisung said. Changbin smiled and pulled the younger in a hug.

"You know, you overreacting earlier was really cute" Changbin said 

"ugh, shut up" Jisung said removing himself from Changbin's hug

"noo, come back" Changbin said, missing the warmth Jisung provided 

"shh, I'm watching TV" Jisung said playfully. Changbin took the remote and turned off said TV. Jisung fake gasped and looked at him 

"rude"

"I'm not" Changbin said resting his head on Jisung's lap

"fine, you're not" the younger said, passing his hands through his hair 

"I'm gonna sleep" Changbin said. Jisung nodded and turned the TV back on 

"my binnie" He mumbled 

"my sungie" Changbin said 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft ish ending :)  
> Can I just mention how much I miss binsung.... Like, ever since Changbin hugged Jisung when they got their first win, I mm haven't stopped missing them. Like... Wtf.... I'm probably one of the longest binsung shippers out there, but, WHO KNOWS


End file.
